


Strange day at University

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Sex, Students, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: If you've ever had an odd day at university, you haven't seen anything like this.An original tale featuring original characters from "The PhaseWalker" novel.An old story, one of my first smut stories
Kudos: 14





	Strange day at University

Kai opened his eyes to behold the surreal scene before him, like it was a crazy dream. Perhaps because it was.

Around the table they were sitting, dozens of strange and slimy tentacles rose from around them, weaving themselves between and around their bodies until the four of them were suspended in the air, their clothing stripped off merciliesly. He swirled his head around as he was stripped naked, the smooth appendage holding him tightly around his waist, but he couldn't see where the mass of limbs originated. It didn't matter, as soon enough they were coiling around his limbs to hold him in place as they began to explore.

It was an odd sensation having several tentacles brush over multiple parts of your body, but he couldn't hide how stimulating it was. While the appendages stroked and rubbed his skin, taking a surprising interest in the curve of his arse, his penis rose eagerly until his erection pointed to the ceiling. A part of his brain tried to will his arms to hide his dignity, but his body betrayed him as he relaxed into the creatures grip, letting out a soft groan as a new tentacle coiled around his dick and began to massage it, stroking up and down its length, lubricating it with slime. God it felt good!

He turned his attention forward to try and ignore the pleasurable feeling, but what he witnessed wasn't helpful. Around the table his three friends were receiving similar treatments as the tentacles groped and caressed their bodies, sparking an increasingly louder volume of sounds.

To his left, his friend Faye was suspended several feet in the air, arms and feet spread out almost spread eagled by four appendages wrapped around her arms and legs tightly. A fifth held her waist aloft as two more were coiled around her large breasts, carefully squeezing and fondling them as the tips teased her hard nipples, making her arch her back as she moaned loudly. That's when he realized two other tentacles were circling her vagina and arsehole, teasing her beyond her limit as her pussy leaked desperate juices onto the floor. Just when she seemed to have given up begging, the slimy limb slipped into her folds and deep into her core, making her cry out in relief. The one at her butt waited a few more seconds before entering her, burrowing deep inside before it began pumping into her in sync with its brother. Faye screamed out load as she was fucked ravenously, until a bonus tendril slinked around her slender neck and poked it's way into her mouth, gagging her as it pushed itself down her throat to begin face fucking her. With all her holes filled, there little she could do but enjoy the brutal ride.

On Kai's right, Ajay was enjoying himself just as much (though he'd never admit it). Unlike Faye, both his arms were lifted over his head by a single tentacle, while both his legs were pulled apart below him. This left his whole body exposed, particularly his butt and his dick, which he couldn't deny was clearly rock hard. Like Kai, his penis was being stoked forcefully, making the straight man groan with pleasure as smaller tendrils played and tickled his balls underneath him. What he clearly wasn't prepared for was the thick tentacle rubbing between his ass cheeks, making its intentions very clear. The sight made Kai refocus temporarily on his own butt, which he realized had a tentacle of his own circling its hole to make it relax and open up. He silently hoped it would penetrate him there. Being a bisexual he was used to such interactions. But Ajay wasn't, as made apparent by how wide his eyes went as the tentacle slowly penetrated the young mans arse. The look of shock was soon swepted away when a recognizable look of acceptance replaced it as he took the anal intrusion defiantly. Luckily for him, the creature that had them was merciful as a new tentacle came around to circle the tip of Ajays erection. As the young man stared at it, he witnessed the tip open in a slit before easing itself over his head and began sucking on his dick, washing him over in a newfound sense of bliss. The more the tendril "blew" him, the deeper it went down, soon to be sucking his entire dick inside it as he was fucked anally from behind. The sight turned Kai on even further as the tendril stroking his cock sped up to match the pleasure. But the real soft spot was directly in front of him.

At the other end of the table was his best friend Dani, who seemed to be in absolute bliss. She was held over the table by two thick tentacles, one tightly around her waist, bent over the table so her arse was raised up, and another wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms in place while trapping her perky little breasts between its coiled limbs. Her hands were bound behind her back, clenching around her captor as a thick tentacle pounded her butt mercilously, making her gasp and moan as she stared back at him desperately. Two tentacles had wrapped around her legs, bent as the knees to coil around her thighs so they could fuck between her legs like they were makeshift pussies. Another was playing with her clit, teasing her entrance while flicking the sensitive nub to occasionally make her release a high pitched shriek.

Kai watched his friends get pounded and fucked hungrily, enjoying the show as the tendrils toying with him got on with the real fucking. The tentacle at his arse finally pushed its way inside his hole, causing him to cry out as it burrowed as deep as it could. The tendril around his cock coiled a few more times until it looked like it was wrapped in a spring, pumping and squeezing it with greater force it began leaking precum. Two smaller tentacles ran up his body to meet and tease his nipples, circling them like tongues as they licked them hard. The sensations overwhelmed him, but he still wanted more. He looked back at Dani across from him, their eyes meeting as the tendrils fucked them both, and somehow the creature read his mind.

Kai had a small little crush on Dani, the kind where you wonder what it'd be like to have sex with them. He'd never open suggest it, but wouldn't deny himself the opportunity. As if on cue, the tentacles holding Dani shifted, lifting her over the table and flipping her over so she lay on her back upon the table top. The tendrils still pounded her arse, but slowed its movements to let her calm down enough to realize what's happening. The two tentacles that were licking Kai's nipples left him as he was positioned hovering over her, reaching down instead to begin playing with hers. Her head fell back as they started teasing them, eventually taking hold to suckle them like Ajays cock was currently being suckled. The tendril playing with her clit ceased its ministrations to take hold of Kai's own cock, which had been released so it could be guided towards her core. Kai hesitated as he was pulled closer, transfixed by the way Dani's face contorted with pleasure. She was so pretty, he could watch her all day. But he couldn't wait any longer, and gave no resistance as the creature gently shoved him into her, his dick sliding effortlessly into her vagina. She gasped at the intrusion, staring down with wide eyes at where the two of them were conjoined, but did not object. Soon he was rocking his hips against hers, fucking her just as hard as the tentacles were fucking them. Their asses quivered as they were roughly pounded, causing grunts and moans from the pair of them. New little tendrils slithered between them to fondle Kai's balls and play with Dani's clit. The tentacles continued to fuck Dani's knees, poking Kai's thighs with increasing frequency. Out of the corner of his eye, Kai watched another tentacle loop around the table before arching under Dani's neck to wrap around his, pulling their lips together for a hungry kiss.

They were getting lost in the passion. By the time Kai broke away from her mouth he'd almost forgotten the other two participants beside them. He glanced up to find Faye was still being fucked in all her holes, only now an extra tendril was inside her ass while two more had entered her pussy, meaning she now had five tentacles fucking her senseless, plus the sixth deepthroating her. Opposite her Ajay was grunting hard. His cock had been swallowed by the tentacle wrapped tightly around it, the tendril pounding his back door forcing his hips forward to hump it harder and harder. Kai spied another tentacle coiling around his torso, moving upwards his gaping mouth.

Kai turned away as Ajay got his first mouthful, just in time to see his own tentacle shoot towards his face. He was ready as it dove down his throat, having taking more than enough cock in his time. He opened as wide as he could as it pushed as deep as it could, before beginning its brutal pumping. He nearly gagged on the slimy texture, but soon got into the rhythms. Underneath him she watched a similar appendage hover over Dani's lips until she opened up to receive it, soon being fucked in a similar manner as her muffled cries filled the room.

The orgy continued for longer then any of them could count, the only sounds being wanton pain and pleasure, muffled by the slimy but delicious tentacles pounding everyone everywhere. The girls came multiple times a minute, some only lasting seconds. Kai felt himself reach his peak on what was sure was Dani's sixth orgasm, her cum skirting across his cock inside her as he continued to fuck her. Next to him he heard Faye cry into her gag again, indicating another explosion. Ajay was also crying out, reaching his limit. Kai knew it was coming, the final burst. He fucked his partner as hard as he could as the tendrils pounding him increased their force also. Sweat was pouring off all of them as their shared orgasm rocked the room, the tentacles spraying their seed into each of their holes, across their naked bodies, down their throats and into their butts and wombs. Kai lost all feeling as he collapsed into a cum soaked heap on top of Dani, all the life drained out of him. "Kai?" He heard Dani whisper as his eyes fell closed.

"Kai!"

He opened them again to find Dani staring at him from across the table, both Ajay and Faye looking at him. He sat up in his seat, looking around and finding no indication of any orgy or tentacle monster.

"You okay?" Dani, his fantasy sex partner, asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told her. "Must've dozed off."


End file.
